We propose to foster the applicant's transition to aging research by combining the analytic, clinical and mentoring capabilities of our group. The proposed research will explore care delivery for older men and women with overactive bladder, with or without urinary incontinence. The results of the proposed investigation will potentially reduce health care disparities, identify opportunities to improve quality of care, and foster a paradigm shift in care delivery by informing design of coordinated care models. The overall aims of this project are: 1) to describe patient- and provider- level variation in pharmacologic intervention for older adults with overactive bladder symptoms; and, 2) to empirically identify patient and provider factors associated with treatment intensity, controlling for important clinica covariates such as incontinence.